La Esperanza de Gilraen
by Weny
Summary: Gilraen y Elrond hablan y algo mas en Rivendel.


**LA ESPARANZA DE GILRAEN**

PERSONAJES:

Elrond  
Gilraen  
Estel

_NOTA DE AUTORA_: Bueno...estas son cosas que pasan pero no hay que darles importancia. Aunque bueno, la historia en si es bonita xD, pero no es porque lo diga yo sino porque lo es...jeje, Esta bien chicos y chicas, espero que os guste mucho y que me mandeis muchos reviews ok? xD Besitos!!! . Muchas gracias.

* * *

Gilraen de pie en el balcon de su habitacion, miraba con detenimiento cada movimiento del pequeño Estel desde ahi arriba, él jugaba a esconderse con los demas elfillos, correteaba entre los arboles y de vez en cuando se caia por las malas intenciones de algun otro pequeño elfillo de Imladris que le perseguia hasta empujarlo. 

Ella suspiraba algo nerviosa observando estos juegos algo peligrosos para su Estel. Incidentes que el niño le contaria por la noche algo enfadado y triste por otra parte, no entendia porque habia elfillos que le prestaban atencion como un hermano mas, otros le odiaban y algunos que ni siquiera le hacia caso y simplemente le ignoraban en sus juegos.

"Terminara acostumbrandose" Penso ella "...o no". Tenia tanto miedo de que no le aceptaran, de que le odiaran siempre por ser humano, mortal y todo lo que ello implicaba. Los elfos no son malos por naturaleza, pero habia algunos adultos que guardaban algun rencor a los humanos y sus hijos absorbian cada palabra, aunque sin razon, pero los niños son asi.

Y ellos...le verian crecer, como se iria alejando de su aspecto infantil para convertirse en un hombre, y aquellos con los que ahora jugaba, tardarian cientos de años en igualarle fisicamente. Probablemente tendria que buscar nuevos amigos, menos mal que nunca fue timido.

Suspiro de nuevo jugueteando con el lazo de su vestido granate brillante, su pelo oscuro caia en mechones largos por su espalda dandole casi el aspecto de un elleth, pero nunca igualaria tal belleza. Sus ojos miraban al horizonte, recordando todas esas cosas del pasado que la hacian temblar, todo el caos que existia y la muerte de Arathorn... Le echaba de menos despues de todo, como pudo casarse con ella si casi era una niña...

De pronto sintio que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y que suavemente alguien se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, un olor familiar a azucenas inundaba sus sentidos.

- Ah...Elrond, no te habia visto - Ella beso su mejilla claramente algo ruborizada por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. El Elfo sonrio entregandole la flor.

- Creo que tardare un tiempo en acostumbrarme a estas pequeñas situaciones - Dijo Elrond mientras se colocaba de espaldas a la balaustrada colocando a Gilraen delante de el con su mano todavia en su cintura.

- Piensas demasiado en las formalidades, querido - La flor eran tan dulce, tan fragil. Tenia un olor tan sensible que le recordaba a sabanas blancas y mullidas almohadas.

- Probablemente si. - El observo sus ojos, deslumbrantes ante el, pero que seguian dandole miedo. Tan solo 3 años habian pasado desde la llegada de Estel, que cumpliria 5 dentro de poco, pero ya habia tenido mas que palabras con su tierna madre.

- Puedo preguntarte algo, Elrond? - dijo apartando la mirada al tiempo que toqueteaba la flor

- Por supuesto - El se extraño un poco por el tono de voz de Gilraen, pero los humanos eran tan complicados, sus sentimientos incluso les salian por la boca, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de ellos pero en realidad no sabia si decir que estaba enfadada o triste.

- Es cierto que los elfos aman eternamente?

Elrond la miro conmovido, nadie era tan imprevisible como ella, nada tan fortuito como esa pregunta. Le costo incluso asimilarla. Intento responderle lo mejor que podia pero sabria que Gilraen no saciaria su curiosidad.

- Bueno...Yo creo que es cierto, pero siempre hay excepciones - su rostro se enstritecia a medida que recordaba a Celebrian, sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, sus blancas manos...nada que ver con la mujer que tenia delante, de ojos y pelo oscuro, imponente, delicada pero fuerte. Una fuerza que le transmitia a la vez tambien paz...pero...que estaba haciendo?. Su nombre salia en cada conversacion, su rostro en cada rincon? "_Gilraen_" le susurraba su mente...estaba volviendose loco acaso?

No hacia ni un momento que estaba viendo a Celebrian, rememorando cada dia que habia pasado con ella, pero en un segundo aparecia Gilraen en su mente y olvidaba a su mujer, o mejor dicho, intentaba recordarla durante menos tiempo.

- Hay alguna excepcion? - interrumpio con asombro ella alejandolo de sus pensamientos

- No se de ninguna, lo siento

- No te preocupes, solo preguntaba - Sonrio acercandose a Elrond, poso la flor en la balaustrada de madera tallada. El ya habia soltado su cintura mientras pensaba en Celebrian, sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El sintio una necesidad orgullosa de tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero sus cabeza lo impedia, toda su vida pasaba por su mente nengandole esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Gilraen, ni aun con la memoria de Arathorn, le prohibiria a su cuerpo tal placer, pero sabia que el se negaria y que estaria lo minimo un mes sin dirigirle la palabra de la vergüenza o de la pena de no poder tenerla. Estaba ligado a otra mujer, ella lo sabia, pero esta se encontraba tan lejos que no podria resistirse mas.

De repente sus manos se colocaron junto al pecho de Elrond; sus ojos fijos, puestos en él, tambien la miraba pero sin saber como reaccionar...con cierta inseguridad. Las manos del elfo se deslizaron ente su pelo acariciando su espalda, atrayendola hacia si, acercando sus alientos.

"Es tan hermosa cuando sonrie..." penso el.

Casi sin querer Elrond acerco sus labios a los de ella probandolos despacio y muy suavemente. Se dejaron espacio, atacandose con sus lenguas revoltosas. Se sentia volar, capaz de alcanzar cualquier estrella, ahora sus manos bajaban a su cintura lentamente sitiendo la agradable sensacion del terciopelo en sus dedos.

- Madre!!

Ellos se separaron bruscamente, Gilraen giro la cabeza hacia el interior del dormitorio, Estel corria hacia ellos.  
Elrond se arreglo un poco la ropa y saludo a Estel

- Como has pasado el dia? - pregunto su madre cogiendo a su niño en brazos

- Hemos jugado mucho - el pequeño estaba emocionado, no se habia dado cuenta de lo que ocurrio sus espaldas mientras el estaba correteando por ahi - Glorfindel se tropezo en la escalera y no me rei de el, pero estuve apunto

Gilraen y Elrond rieron complices

- Pobre Glorfindel, lo que tiene que pasar con niños como vosotros sueltos por ahi - Gilraen beso a Estel suavemente en la mejilla y miro a Elrond - creo que es hora de cenar, no?

- Si...tienes razon, se esta haciendo muy tarde, casi ha anochecido - Elrond descubrio la flor, ahora estaba en el suelo, probablemente la debio haber tirado en un movimiento anterior. Se agacho a recogerla y la miro con tranquilidad. Se la guardaria como recuerdo o se la entregaria a ella?

Estel ya estaba quejandose de que su madre queria bañarle y cambiarle de ropa antes de la cena, el niño siempre conseguia escaparse, no le parecia que necesitara un baño, pero su madre lo creia sinceramente, tenia los pantalones llenos de barro, al igual que el vestido de ella, y sus ropas estaban rotas en las rodillas por los espinos...habria intentado trepar por algun sitio.

Elrond observaba como la comprensiva madre luchaba con su hijo por quitarle la ropa y que se metiera de una vez por todas en la bañera. Obviamente estarian asi bastante tiempo.

Se guardo la flor en el bolsillo, respiro hondo y entro en la habitacion.  
Gilraen le lanzo una mirada picara, el sorprendido trago saliva fuertemente y salio de la habitacion diciendo como disculpa que tenia que prepararse tambien para la cena.

---

Pasados unos dias, sobre el escritorio de Gilraen aparecio una delicada cajita de madera brillante, tallada y pulida al minimo detalle, dentro una nota y la flor de azucena.

Gilraen cogio el pequeño pergamino y lo leyo:

"_Para que siempre recuerdes ese dia como el primero de una larga y creciente amistad melda-nin.  
__Elrond_"

Ella se rio y penso: "Menos mal que no le gustaban las informalidades, seguro que incluso ha querido poner _Señor de Imladris"_  
Cogio la flor con ternura y olio su singular perfume, en verdad le recordaba a el. Elrond sabia que ella la guardaria para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
